


Anna Grows

by WarAndPeacePlussLove



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna growing, Bisexual Anna (Disney), Elsa shrinking, Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna(no incest), F/F, F/M, Kristanna, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Modern AU, Short Elsa, eventual Elsanna, tall anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAndPeacePlussLove/pseuds/WarAndPeacePlussLove
Summary: A modern Au, Elsa Summers began to notice changes in her friend Anna Hansen. Anna went through one last growth spurt and now stands  taller than her best friend Elsa and a few good inches taller than her boyfriend Kristoff (in heels). Anna loves her new body, Kristoff is uneasy and Elsa doesn't know what to feel.Later, Elsa goes through her own changes





	1. Ch.1

Ch.1

“Hey Elsa!” 

A young teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair says to a platinum blonde haired girl just a few years older than her as she sits down across from her on a booth at Oaken's Coffee shop. Their names are Anna Hansen and Elsa Summers respectfully. They had been the best of friends for years, some would say that they were like sisters because of how close they were. 

Anna was a thin-averaged sized girl about 18 years old, yet you could see definite tension in her arms from her weekly visits to the gym. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back into two braids going down the chest of her green V-neck t-shirt and a pair of short-short jeans. She smiles smugly and eagirly at her friend across from her.

Elsa had her platinum blonde hair tied back into a single braid going down the back of her head. She and Anna decided to go with similar hair styles to symbolize their friendship but Elsa thought that two braids were too childish for her. She was about three years older than Anna at 21 years old. Unlike Anna she had paler skin and no freckles, she had a more curved body as well that was a few inches taller than Anna. She wore a dark blue longsleeve shirt with a snowflake on it and a pair of long jeans.

“Hey Anna! I hope you don't mind but I ordered you the Olaf Special.”  
“Triple hot chocolate with cream!! My favorite.”

As she finished her sentence the waiter (a man) set their drinks in front of them.

“I don't suppose I get a tip?” He said as if he really didn't want to work here.  
“Well....im low on money but I hope you won't mind.” Anna said with a big smile on her face as she stretched out her v-neck in a failed attempt to show the waiter her chest. It wasn't too small, but not big either. The waiter just huffed and walked away.

“Very classy Anna.” Elsa said with a smirk.  
“That would have worked if I had a body like you. Look at you Elsa, you're gorgeous and you don't even use it to your advantage.”  
“I don't like the idea of men looking at my body Anna. If anything my figure is a curse.”  
“Yeah, men love tall women with long slim bodies...Oh that reminds me, get up!”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it.”

Elsa sighed, got out of her seat and stood up. Anna rushed out of hers smiling and stood straight in front of Elsa trying to hold back her grin. She looked at the ground to make sure that they were both wearing flats and Elsa just looked at Anna as if she was a weirdo. Sure Anna was eccentric, but that was the thing Elsa loved about Anna the most, but this was weird even for her.

“Uhh Anna. What are we doing.”  
“Check our heights.”  
“Anna i'm STILL taller than you!”  
“Yeah but before you were 5’7 and I was 5’4. I measured myself this morning, i'm FIVE FIVE BABY!! Im a growing girl!”  
“I'm happy for you Anna.”  
“Hey soon I will be as tall as you!”  
“Ummm. Not so sure about that.”  
“Why not?” Anna asked, her face sinking into depression.  
“Anna you're already 18, that is the age that I stopped growing.”  
“Yeah but you hear all the time about late growth spurts!”  
“They are really rare, and even then it is only a inch or two. This might be your last growth spurt Anna.”

Anna just stared at her friend with a blank face. Then it turned to one of anger, she reached over to grab her drink and began heading out the door.

“You know Elsa you can really be a kill joy.”  
“Anna wait I...”  
“You couldn't have just let me have my fun!?”

Anna yelled just before she walked out the door. The bell rang and Elsa just slumped back into her seat, her hands on her head. She knew she wouldn't be seeing Anna for at least a month when she was this angry. Why did she have to say that? Anna has always been conscious about her height, she’s the shortest in the whole family, shorter than most girls wherever they went, and it has always been Anna’s dream to be taller. But Elsa didn't have the guts to tell her that she thought the was beautiful enough the way she was. Every inch was perfection, but Anna already had a boyfriend, her gym instructor Kristoff. A large, tall man with big muscles and blonde hair. Elsa didn't thinks she stood a chance.


	2. One Month later-Anna's an Inch taller than me now!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later, Elsa finds Anna and notices that she is a whole inch taller than her. Both Elsa and Kristoff like this.

One month later

“Ok Elsa, you can do this.” 

Elsa said to herself standing in front of Oaken's Gym, where Anna usually went to work out. They hadn't talked much since Elsa’s blunder but she knew Anna would be way over it by now. And of course Anna was always happiest when she was working out, especially since it got her closer to her personal trainer/boyfriend Kristoff.

Ughhh... That name alone sent discomfort and envy down Elsa’s spine.

Finally Elsa composed herself and stepped into the gym, she wasn't exactly dressed for working out in jeans and a blue tanktop, but she wasn't here to work out, she was here to apologize to Anna. 

“Umm excuse me miss, you can't go in there unless you're wearing workout clothes.” A male employee says to Elsa, but she ignored him and keeps looking around the place to find Anna. Just then Elsa spots a woman that catches her attention.

She is doing pullups with her back turned to Elsa, but she was still enjoying the view. This woman had red hair like Anna, except it was tied back in a bun. This woman was also taller and more defined muscularly, Elsa could see the definite bulges in her arms as she pulls herself up and down with relative ease. She is wearing a black top with the lower part of her back going down to her nicely rounded butt that was emphasised by her yoga pants. 

Oh my....NO! No Elsa you love Anna, you love Anna, you love....wait!

As soon as the woman stops doing her pull ups, and turned her body to drink from her water bottle, Elsa see’s the side of her face and shouts.

“ANNA!?”  
“Ohmygod Elsa!” Anna squeals as she runs over to Elsa, her arms extended out. Approaching her Elsa noticed that she was looking at Anna STRAIGHT in her eyes, then she remembered that she was wearing heels. Before Elsa could react Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa’s body and hugged her tight.  
“Elsa i'm sorry. I over reacted. I wanted to talk to you first but Kristoff said you should apologize.”

Kristoff? Of course why aren't I surprised. Wait, not important at the moment. Elsa thinks.

“Umm Anna. I can't breath.”  
“Oh sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength.” Anna sad releasing her and taking a few steps back. Elsa stared at her friend with wide eyes, Anna had really grown in the last month. Taller, stronger, curvier, sexier. Even Anna’s boobs were bigger, about the same size as Elsa’s.  
“Anna..you've, grown.”  
“Yep, five-eight baby! If you took off those shoes I'd be an inch taller than you.” Anna said proudly.   
“Yeah guess you would.”

Both women giggle, Anna takes a good look at Elsa and she bites her bottom lip thinking to herself how beautiful this woman in front of her really is. Long platinum blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, beautiful cheekbones and a long elegant neck with attractive pale skin and such a sexy figure. Anna didn't care if she was becoming taller and more developed than her, in her eyes Elsa would always be the sexiest woman on earth. She had actually thought about asking Elsa out when they were 15, but then she got discouraged after seeing her talk to fellow classmate “handsome” Jack, really broke Anna’s heart.

Elsa stares at Anna wondering why Anna is biting her lip. Anna had never shown interest in women before. Sure she always laughed and giggled when Elsa was around but Elsa never thought Anna liked her romantically. Anna had always dated guys, and for all of them it was Anna who approached THEM first. That was the kind of woman Anna was, always sought what she wants, always approaches first, but she never gave that kind of determination to Elsa.

“Hey my two favorite girls!” A loud masculine voice shouts.

Both women turn to the left and see a large blonde man with a reindeer tattoo on his left arm heading towards them. He was wearing a white t-shirt with “Oaken's Gym” on it signifying that he works there, and grey shorts. Anna the leaves Elsa to approach the large man in a similar fashion as she did Elsa.

“Kristoff!” Anna said running into the man, who was still much taller than her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him a million times on the face. He chuckles in enjoyment and Elsa looks in irritation, or envy.  
“Hey Elsa. Come to apologize?” Kristoff asked.  
“Yes I did.” Elsa said in a hostile tone.  
“Actually you never said sorry.” Anna reminded Elsa.  
“Yes well we talked about it.”  
“Oh come on, apologize. You clearly were wrong.” Kristoff said in a slight mocking manner.  
Elsa gave him a look of daggers, then composed herself and spoke “Anna I am sorry.”

Man I am SO much more mature than this guy. What does Anna see in him!?

“Oh will you two ever get along?” Anna asks smiling.  
“NO” Elsa and Kristoff say together.  
“So Elsa, I brought an extra pair of workout pants by mistake, wanna join. Gotta take your shoes off though.” Anna asked.

That is not what Elsa had came her for, but when Anna had her arms around Kristoff like she did now, Elsa was compelled not to leave Anna’s sight.

“Alright fine.” Esa said begrudgingly.

For the next hour and a half, Elsa worked out alongside Anna and Kristoff, both were considerably stronger and higher level than Elsa, who actually couldn't remember the last time she went to a gym, but Anna tried to slow down for her. Of course, Anna being Anna, couldn't help but tease Elsa for their height difference. “It’s only one inch Anna.” “What? I can't hear you down there!”. Elsa would get on her tippy toes time to time, but Anna would make herself taller again by getting on hers, sometimes even when Elsa wasn't even on her toes. But that didn't really matter to Elsa. All that mattered was the fact that the light of her life was in the arms of another. 

Elsa is doing her pectoral muscles, lying on her back lifting the weights. It isn't a lot but good for her first time in a while. Then she lifts her head to see Anna and Kristoff chatting by the drinking fountain. “Isn't she supposed to be watching me?” Elsa thought hurt and angry. Then, just as Anna and Kristoff were about to smack lips, Elsa accidentally drops the bar to her chest and lets out a scream.

“ANNA!”  
“OH MY GOD ELSA!!” Anna screams running over, she easily lifts the bar off of Elsa, pulls her sitting up and puts her hand to her chest as Elsa exhales deeply.  
“Elsa what happened?”  
“YOU weren't spotting me.”  
“Oh Elsa i'm sorry.” 

Anna wraps her arms around Elsa hugging her, putting her head into her neck. The pain fades from Elsa as Anna embraces her. But what really made Elsa’s day, was the irritated look she was getting from Kristoff.


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is now 5'11 and Elsa is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you NMee for giving me back a reason to continue this story. I will update when I can. If you have any potential bonus chapters (maybe Arendelle dream sequences) I would appreciate it.

Three weeks later

Kristoff and is pacing back and forth Elsa’s apartment as Elsa sits on the couch. Rubbing her nose and sniffling.

“Uhh where is she? Anna said that she would be here at noon so the three of us could go shopping. And it’s 12:15.” Kristoff groaned.  
“Oh you know Anna. She’s never on time.” Elsa said grabbing a tissue and sneezing.  
“I still can't believe that she outgrew all her clothes. I mean she went from being three inches shorter than you too a few inches shorter than me in less than a month! How is that even possible for a 18 year old girl?”  
“Anna just turned 19 last week!” Elsa said irritated that Anna’s supposed boyfriend forgot.  
“18. 19. What’s the difference?” Kristoff asked.  
“Well Anna told me that her family is known for having massive growth spurts towards the end. Her father once told me that he was 5’5’’ when he was 18 and now... well you've met him right? 

Yes he did. Anna’s father was really tall, about Kristoff’s height give or take an inch. Kristoff was nervous, he knew that if Anna got any taller all she had to do was put on heels and she would pass him. If she needed too.

“You know it sounds to me like you're uncomfortable about all of this.” Elsa teased.

Kristoff opened his mouth to answer but just then they heard a knock at the door. Elsa could hear Kristoff mumble “Thank god.” Elsa smirked. Kristoff looked through the peephole and saw Anna giving out a big smile. Kristoff opened the door.

“Hey Baaaa-”

Kristoff was cut short after Anna stopped slouching. She stood straight up and Kristoff was looking straight at her chin. He stood back and gasped in shock as Anna tried to hold back a laugh. How is this possible? He thought. She was shorter than me yesterday!? Then Kristoff's breakdown was interrupted by elsa cracking up like a hyena, handing the side of her couch as she laughed so hard.

“What?” Kristoff asked.  
“She’s in heels genius.”

Kristoff looked down and realized that ELsa was right. Anna was wearing heels. Really tall heels, like 6’’ or 8’’. Anna then burst out laughing and pinched Kristoff's pouting cheeks.

“I got them from my cousin Punzy. Im sorry I couldn't resist.” Anna said.

Anna leaned on the counter next to the door and took off her heals. She was still shorter than Kristoff by a two inches. 

“Anna!” Elsa said getting up for a hug.  
“Elsa!” Anna said embracing her best friend as Kristoff sneered.

Meanwhile Anna had passed Elsa by alot, she had to be 5’11’’ by now! When Elsa looked straight at her she saw her chin while Anna’s mouth lined with her forehead. Anna had already outgrown all the clothes Elsa let her borrow, which is kind of why they were all supposed to go to the mall right about now. The short shorts that Anna was wearing were very tight on her and looked stretched a bit. Also Anna was wearing a white top that looked as if it was about to burst. Not hard to imagine considering that Anna’s “bigger” body made Elsa look like a adolescent tween. 

“Oh Elsa I wanted to return these.” Anna said breaking the hug and pulling some of the bra’s that Elsa loaned her out of her purse. “They are kind of....small-ish now.” 

“No shit.” Elsa thought. Then she giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Anna asked.  
“I remember two years ago. I leant you one of my bra’s and you didn't even wear it because it was too BIG for you.”  
“What can I say i'm a big girl now.” Anna stated.  
“Yes you...ACHOO!!” Elsa sneezed, then Anna noticed how pale Elsa was. Sure she was always pale but this was different.  
“Elsa I think you might have a cold.” Anna said bending down to meet her gaze. Sounding worried.  
“I don't get colds.”  
“Oh yes you do. Remember my birthday party when I was 13? You kept insisting that you were fine when you were sneezing like crazy. Then you went on the water slide and you mom had to drive you home early.”  
“You know Elsa you have been sneezing since I got here.” 

Kristoff said, half worried for Elsa, half wanting her to stay here so he can be alone with Elsa. He didn't like how they just lite up around each other. Pluss Anna’s occasional off-hand comments about how hot she thinks Elsa is doesn't help much.

“Guys I said I'm- Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!” Elsa said sneezing like crazy, just before groaning and slumping over.  
“Oh no you are not!” Anna nearly screamed.  
“Elsa I think you should stay here and get some rest. COme on Anna let's get you some new clothes.”  
“No.” Anna said breaking away from Kristoff’s grip.  
“What do you mean no. Elsa is in no condition to go anywhere.”  
“That is why she needs someone to take care of her. Just go and get really big clothes for me we can return them later if they dont fit.”  
“But Anna.”

Anna just gave Kristoff the death glare. Kristoff knew not to mess with Anna when she had that glare. Kristoff begrudgingly went to the door. But before her left he glared at Elsa, starting to think that this is a strategy to have Anna to herself.

It was not a strategy. Elsa had never felt more sick in her life. She felt bad this morning but it just hit her now like a train. 

“Anna you didn't have too...”  
“Let just get you to bed.”

Anna literally picked elsa up and cradled her in her arms. Pulling Elsa close to her body as she ran to Elsa’s room. Elsa couldn't help but feel, comfortable against Anna. She really liked her toned arms, working out at the gym had really turned this girl into a sexy Amazon. At least by Elsa’s perspective of course.

Anna laid her gently in bed and put her under the covers.

“Anna if I AM sick then you will get sick too.”  
“I have a strong immune system. I was the only person who didn't get the chicken pocks in 5th grade remember?”  
“Oh yeah. The you caught it in 6th grade and I was your personal nurse.”  
“Well no it’s my turn. Now stay here and I will make you some hot soup.”

It was just Cambelles but Elsa didn't complain about the taste. She really liked Anna’s company, even like this. Anna was also enjoying this little game of nurse and patient, Sick Elsa is cute Elsa. Then after Elsa was done with her soup she tried to get up. Anna held her down with one arm.

“Whoa whoa! Where are you going?”  
“I feel better now.”

Anna pressed her hand to Elsa’s forehead.

“You're still hot. I mean not hot hot. Well yes hot hot I mean you burning up. I mean...You have a fever. Your staying in bed.”  
“You cant hold me down all day Anna.”  
“Yes I can.”  
“Hey!?”

Anna threw open the converse and pinned Elsa against the bed. Luckily they were both in regular clothes with another blanket between them, but Anna had her entire body wrapped around Elsa. She laid on top of her, Elsa’s face was now against Anna’s neck, she could feel her breath on her head. Elsa was just lucky that there was no skin contact, I mean below the neck wise, but Elsa couldn't get up even if she wanted too.

After just a few minutes Elsa had completely dozed off. She fell into deep unconscious sleep as Anna just watched and snuggled Elsa even more. 

Now Anna knew Elsa was completely out of it, but for some reasons he still didn't see the need to leave her. She just continued to lay next to her, with her arms no longer around Elsa letting her lay in bed freely. Anna just wanted to lay there and admire the beautiful woman in front of her. Then she heard a faint noise.

Annnnaaa...

It was coming from Elsa. She was sleep talking. The only think that Anna could think was that Elsa was dreaming of HER.

“Yes Elsa.” Anna whispered, her voice entering Elsa’s dreams allowing them to “communicate.”  
Why don't you love me?  
“What? Elsa of course I love you.”  
I mean the way you love Kristoff.

Anna gasped in shock. She couldn't believe that Elsa just said that. Elsa wasn't gay or bi right? What about Jack from high school?

“I thought you didnt like me like that. I saw you with Jack that one time.”  
Wa? Zack? Zack who?  
“Jack Frost. From high school. I saw you with him that one time. You were biting your lip blushing.”  
Oh that. Yeah he was cute but not my type. Just a tiny crush. You on the other hand....  
“Elsa what? What!?”

It was no use. Elsa was completely asleep now. 

But Anna knew two things now. One, Elsa had deeper feelings than she thought. And two, Anna needed to break up with Kristoff.


	4. Elsa Shrinks pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is done growing. But Elsa is going through her own changes.

Elsa Shrinks pt.1

It had been three weeks since Anna broke up with Kristoff. The second Elsa got over her cold Anna went to meet Kristoff at his apartment and said “I'm sorry Kristoff. Your a great guy, but i’m in love with someone else. Im sorry.”

And for the next two weeks Kristoff kept leaving voicemails on Anna’s phone and sending her flowers. But Anna didn't hear any of them. Why you ask?

?  
?  
?

Well right now Elsa was waking up next to a gorgeous, tall, busty, redhead goddess. One that currently had Elsa wrapped around in her arms and resting her head on her chest. Elsa would have loved to stay in this position for another hour-at least, but Elsa looked over at the clock. It was 7:30 and they both had to get to work.

“Anna.” Elsa said gently as she caressed the other girls face. Then she starts kissing her cheeks and her nose as Anna giggles.

“Alright. Alright im getting up.” Anna said pushing Elsa away and lifting her head up.

As they get out of bed Elsa can't help but have a huge smile on her face. Ever since Anna broke up with Kristoff then asked her to meet her at her place where she received an unexpected kiss, Elsa was the happiest woman on earth. 

How could she not be, she was finally with the girl she had had a crush on since high school, sweety, adorable and hilarious Anna. And of course the fact that said crush had gotten taller and had breasts bigger than Elsa’s own now didn't hurt.

Elsa had to admit she was a little intimidated at first, Elsa had always been the taller one so having Anna grow so much taller than her over a few weeks was abit of a surprise. But then Elsa realized “Hey more Anna to love right?” 

But then Elsa caught something that really caught her off guard.

“Hey Anna I think you grew again.”  
“What? No I didnt. Look at my legs. My pajama pants fall down to the same place they were before, right at the ankle.”  
“No, come closer.”

Elsa pulled Anna closer to her body, stood as straight as she could and measured both of them.

“You see. The other day you could kiss me right on the forehead, now its more lie you could kiss my hairline.”  
“Oh come on Elsa, you were probably just slouching before.”  
“Trust me Anna I do NOT slouch anymore.”  
“Don't be silly. Look i’ll show you.”

Anna stood back to the frame of the bedroom door. She and Elsa had jokingly measured their heights after moving in together. Anna measured herself with her finger then stood away from it so Elsa could see.

“You see. Five-Eleven as I was yesterday.”

Elsa saw, but she noticed something else. She looked at her own mark-5’7, and decided to test something.

“Hold on. Do me.”  
“Wait what?”  
“Measure me again.”

Elsa stood back to her mark, and Anna lowered her fingers to the top of Elsa’s head. Then Elsa stepped away and noticed something.

“Look! Your finger is like half an inch lower than the mark. Oh god am I shrinking?”  
“Oh Elsa your too young to be shrinking.” Anna said reassuringly.  
“Yeah well you were too old to be growing.” Elsa shot back.  
“Look. Ive read that over the course of the day you shrink a little due to gravity.”  
“Yes but your supposed to gain it back at night. I didn't.”  
“Maybe you just need more time. Look we’ll give it a week and if you seem smaller we’ll see a doctor. Ok?”

Elsa nodded her head. But she was still nervous.


	5. Elsa Shrinks Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has grown to 5'11''. Elsa has shrunken to 5'5''. And there is more news to come

It is about a week later since Elsa bagan suspecting that her body is changing. Now, both women were convinced that something was going on with Elsa. Anna had been measuring Elsa every morning since their conversation the week before. Anna felt that it was silly at first, but the noticed that every couple of days the line was a little lower. Anna tried convincing Elsa (and herself) that it was an error on her own part, but Elsa’s clothes felt looser. Anna, despite being taller than Elsa anyways, noticed that Elsa’s usually longer neck seemed shorter, that her legs seemed stubbier, and that she did not reach as tall as she used too. At the start Anna could kiss Elsa’s forehead easily, now the top of Elsa’s head barely came to Anna’s jaw, and Anna WASNT growing anymore.

Now, Elsa is waiting impatiently in a paper gown in the doctor's office, Anna was sitting next to her in a waiting room chair (in normal clothes btw). As they waited for Doctor Westergaard, a tall young man with auburn sideburns, delivered Elsa the results of their tests.

“Well miss Summers. It appears that while you stood five-seven last time we saw you, you now stand approximately five-five.”

Now Elsa was concerned, she didn't want to be shrinking.

“But Elsa is too young to be shrinking isn't she?” Anna asked slightly worried.  
“Well the results of the X-rays and the MRI’s shows that Elsa’s bones are condensing. They aren't becoming brittle like they do when they become older, but it is causing her skeletal structure to shrink.” Then he turned to Elsa. “Actually I have your family's medical history with me, it shows that your paternal grandfather Duke Weselton stood six-three in his prime. Then from 23 onwards he began losing height and stood four-six by the time he was thirty.”  
“Wait but my mother isn't short. She’s as tall as I was.” Elsa said defensively.  
“Well the results show that it skipped her generation. Can't say you were so lucky though.”  
“Wait so doc, is Elsa in...you know...trouble?” Anna asked. Whether Elsa was gonna be healthy was what she really worried about.  
“Well this familial condition does not seem to affect the lifespan. Elsa I assume your grandfather is still alive. How old is he now?”  
“Eighty one.” Elsa said. Dr. Westergaard went back to his notes.  
“It also says here that his father before that lived to be eighty five, so you should be fine.” The doctor said positively. “We could do more tests to see how much you are expected to shrink.”  
“No...thank you doctor I would rather not have that hanging over my head. Come on Anna lets go.” Elsa said getting up from her chair and walking out. She pulled Anna besides her, even though Anna was now six inches taller than her.

Anna was looking down, her head trying to wrap around the situation. Staring at the ground, refusing to look up and face the world. Anna continued to walk besides her, in quietness. Then they made it to the car. Anna got on the drivers side. Elsa the passengers. Finally Anna decided it was time to talk to the woman she loved. She turned to Elsa and said....

“So....I guess for the Christmas party I can be santa and you can my my helper elf huh?”

Elsa turned to Anna, looking at her with irritation as Anna gave a big smile. Elsa fought back the urge as hard as she could but ultimately she gave in.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!”


	6. Elsa Shrinks-Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later, Elsa is 4'6'', and it's her wedding day.

Ten years later.

Elsa continued to shrink, with each passing year Elsa was buying smaller clothes, not only was Elsa getting shorter, but skinnier as well. She now stood a full foot, (ok maybe 13 inches) shorter than she did when she was 21. When she was 21 she stood 5’7’’ and had a size-C chest, she was now 31 at 4’6’’ (4’9’’ in heels) with either a large A or a small B. 

But Elsa had a breath of relief knowing that now she was done shrinking, at least until she was 70. But even then the doctor said that due to shrinking so much now she wouldn't shrink much later on.

Of course now Elsa was having another dilemma. Well maybe not a dilemma but she was mentally preparing herself now for what was going to happen. She was now wearing an extra-small dark-blue tux, a pair of icy blue heels and a light-blue bow tie. 

Her hair was tied back in a bun and she stood next to her maid of honor/cousin Eva (who looked just like Elsa but with spiky black hair, and thankfully didn't inherit the “shrinking” gene) and her maids Merida, Belle, Tiana and Mulan, in front of a minister. On the benches were Anna’s family and her parents, both of which were crying their eyes out. She was nervous, she was about to make the most important decisions of her entire life, 

Marrying Anna.

The organ started playing, Elsa turned towards the isle and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. It was Anna, wearing a beautiful, sparkling white dress carrying a bouquet of flowers in her hands. A veil covering her face, but thin enough for Elsa to see Anna’s beautiful smile. The dress was great at showing off her delicious curves, seeing her hips swaying with every step and coming up to a pair of luscious breasts which were either D’s or double D’s, Elsa honestly forgot.

Anna stood her place facing Elsa, who couldn't help but gaze up and drool alittle at the red-headed goddess that was soon to be her wife. Especially now that Elsa came up to her shoulders. To Anna’s side were her groom of honor Kristoff (All three of them made up some years before) and Anna’s cousin Punz, and her friends Aurora and Ariel. All of which were elbowing Kristoff for looking too long at Anna’s butt.

The next few minutes felt like an eternity for both women, they had to listen to the minister go on and on when they just wanted to say “I do” and get married already. It was especially torturous for Elsa watching her cousin lip-sync flirt with Kristoff, who was blushing and lip syncing back.

“Elsa. Do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded life. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?”  
The minister asked, snapping Elsa out of her daze.

“Wha-Oh! Yes! I do!” Elsa said hastingly.

“And Anna? Do you take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded life. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?”  
“Hell yes! I mean yes I do.”

“Then by the power vested to me I hear by pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss each other.”

And so Anna picked Elsa up like a little kid, they smiled at one another and gave her a big-fat kiss on the lips. There was a cheer in the church. 

Anna threw her bouchet into the crowd. Though none of Elsa’s friends fought for it Anna’s were swarming like crazy. But out of the commotion stepped out Eva, smiling smugly at Kristoff whilst carrying the broken bouchette. The latter thought he hit the jackpot.

Then Anna picked up Elsa and carried her in her arms out of the church. Floods of people behind them.  
\------------------------  
We’ll that's the end of the story. But maybe I will have just one more chapter, maybe set a few years later to see what their home life is.  
Until then bon-voyage!


	7. Between the Years-2 years before Elsa’s wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years before the wedding. See how Elsa learned to cope with her new size.

Between the Years

2 years before Elsa’s wedding.

Elsa was making her way out of the store carrying her new set of clothes. And not even because her old ones had worn out or shrunk.

Elsa had shrunk a lot within the last few years. She was now forced to buy childrens clothes. Ughhh, children! At 4’9’’ Elsa was shorter than most children, as she was walking to her car with the clothes in her hands she couldn't help but notice 10, 11, 12 year old boys and girls walking with their mothers into the store, all of which were at least an inch or two taller than her. Even though she was wearing heels.

Elsa was feeling a lot of things at this moment, irritated, jealous, embarrassed. 

Before she was tall and thin, with long legs and an elegant neck with a solid C-cup to boost. But in just a few short years Elsa went from being 5’7 to 5’3 with a B cup. Now she was even shorter and was sporting an A cup which you could barely see unless she was wearing tight clothes (which she does now). Now she remained mostly proportional all around. Except that her legs had shrunken an extra inch, even relative to her size I mean. So basically Elsa looked like she did when she was 10 but with a slightly bigger chest and a more mature face. Despite that, her neck wasn't as long as it was before, maybe the same size as Anna’s. 

Anna......

While Elsa was walking she glanced over at the towering redhead next to her. It’s hard to believe that just a few years ago Anna was complaining about being short and flat while trying to look sexier while Elsa was a stunner. Now it was reversed. Now Anna was a tall, busty supermodel (well she works at a bakery but still) wearing a v-neck top that could barely contain her DD breasts.

Elsa couldn't help but stare, especially considering that she barely passed Anna’s shoulders.

“OFF!”

Elsa says as she hits something (someone) that knocks her to the ground. When she looks up she see’s a brunette boy, probably 13, looking down at her angrily while holding his mothers (a large woman with curly brown hair and a pearl necklace) hand.

“Hey watch where your going!”  
“Timmy!” The mother says to her son, before she turns to Anna. Who was taller than her.

“I am so sorry miss. I hope your daughter is ok.”

Daughter!? Outch. Elsa thinks.

“Elsa isnt my daughter.” Anna says helping Elsa get up. “She’s 28. And she’s my girlfriend.”  
“Your girl-” The woman says shocked, she turns to Elsa with an embarrassed and sympathetic looking smile “Im so sorry dear.”

As the woman walks away Anna glares at them. Just and Anna continues walking with Elsa the latter overhears the boy and his mom talking: She’s 28? Haha Emily is bigger than that!-Timmy be quiet, dont mock that poor dwarf.

Elsa was only feeling worse about herself. Not just because she could be knocked down by and mistaken for a child. But the whole reason Anna was here with her was because she was too short to (legally) drive. WIth all honesty she cant see the front window without a carseat and she’s too short to reach the brakes, but still. That and the groceries Anna was carrying were too big/heavy for Elsa to handle.

“Sorry about that Elsa.” Anna apologizes while holding the car door open for Elsa.  
“Oh its, its fine.” Elsa said getting in the passenger's seat.

Elsa wasn't sure about sitting up front with Anna. Not since a month ago when a Police officer pulled them over because he thought Elsa was a child. But Anna insisted that Elsa should be able to sit where she wants.

 

Back at their apartment, Anna was seasoning the liver while Elsa was chopping the onions. 

Anna went out of her way to make sure their home was “adjusted” for Elsa. From having stools by all the shelves and counters to an entire closet full of heels.

It made Elsa feel a little better, she was grateful that Anna was going out of her way to make their living arrangements easier for her. But it seemed so unfair for her to live like this. Especially when her mother and cousin are tall.

Ugh! She didnt even wanna think about her cousin. A week ago her mom and Eva (both of which towered over her instead of eye level) came over for dinner. Mamma Idunna gave Elsa some advice that her own mother gave her about managing when your so small, but she hated how she teased her by saying “I have a little girl again.” Cousin Eva didn't do any help at all, whenever she got the chance she used her as an armrest, of course Elsa wasn't that short (yet) so her arm was raised a bit. That and pinching her cheeks and asking her if she wanted a piggy back ride, or if she wanted mom to tuck her in, made that dinner hell.

“Elsa are you ok?” Anna asks.  
“What? Of course why?”  
“Well you've destroyed those onions.”

Elsa looked at the counter and realized the onions were...over chopped.

“Sorry......Anna.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you still think im attractive?”

Anna continued doing her seasonings.

“Why do you ask?”  
“Anna seriously look at me!”

Anna turned around, Elsa got off ehr stool and faced Anna at her straightest, which was still near chest level.

“Anna. Please tell me the truth, what do you still find sexy about me?” Elsa asked, begging for some kind of answer.   
Anna kneeled down to look at Elsa right in the face. She kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

“Because your you silly.”  
“But.....”  
“Elsa. Ive loved you since we were children. You think I care that you shrunk a few inches?”  
“But ive lost most of my curves. Everyone keeps thinking im a kid now.”  
“Thats their problem not mine. And you've always been taller than me so I kinda love this.” Anna said with a huge smile standing straight up.  
“Wow thanks.” Elsa sad sarcastically.  
“That....and I kind like you small. Your so adorable I wanna love you to death.”  
Elsa perked up “Really.”  
“You know....” Anna said with a seductive smile. “You could actually be smaller.”  
“NO SMALLER!”  
“Seriously if you came up to my belly that would be hot.”  
“No thanks.”  
“Oh. How about so small you need to get on your tippy toes to kiss my ass.”  
“Seriously stop.”  
“Oh I know. You could be tinkerbell.”

No comment

“Yeah, I could carry you around in my boobs all day.” Elsa was actually liking that idea. “At night I can make you climb up my body and scale me like a mountain.” Turning red. “You know what?”  
“What?”

Suddenly Anna leaned forward, giving Elsa a face full of Anna’s breasts. She turned a deep red, then suddenly two lands grasped her ass, and she was elevated to eye level.

“The food can wait. You've gotten me in a mood.”

In a dash Anna slumped Elsa over her shoulders and was running to the bedroom. Elsa was laughing and banding against her back.

“Anna! Put me down! Put me down!” She said despite the fact she was enjoying it.  
“No Way!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two more chapters after this. “Scaling the Mountain” and “Christmas”.


	8. Scaling the mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Elsanna sex.
> 
> And Giantess fetish.

Scaling the Mountain

“A-Anna...”

Elsa was six inches tall, either that or Anna and their bed had somehow grown to gigantic proportions. 

All Elsa knew was that was was naked, tiny (well tinier than usual) and that her gigantic lover was now looming over her and licking her lips.

Anna reaches down at Elsa, Elsa backs away a little scared but it picked up anyways. Elsa is held tightly in Anna’s hand as the redhead brings her closer to her face. Anna looks lustfully at her.

“Wow Elsa. You were adorable before but now.....”  
“Anna, please dont crush me.”  
“Oh dont worry....” Anna then gives Elsa a BIG, wet kiss on her face, her entire face. “I can be very gentle.”  
“Annnnnaaaaa!!!!!”

Anna brings Elsa closer to her mouth, more specifically her breasts. Anna started suckling Elsa’s tiny chest as Elsa sat on her palm. Elsa moaned as she caressed Anna’s nose, her massive cheekbones. 

Anna loved lip lips lower down, she started suckling Elsa’s belly, her shoulder, then legs and hips. Then she gave Elsa a “tender” back massage by kissing her back with her large, strong lips. For Elsa it was like every centimeter of her body was experiencing pleasure. 

“A-Annnaaa....”

When Elsa is finished she lies in between Anna’s chest while Anna lies on her back.

“Do you love me Elsa?” Anna asks.

“Of course I do.”

“Good, then it’s my turn.”

“Wait what?”

Anna picks Elsa up again and brings her to her face.

“Ive pleasured you now you do me.” Anna explains.

“But Anna, I think im too small.”

“Dont worry, I have a idea. ANd I think it’s one we both will like.”

Anna carefully sets Elsa down on the bed. Elsa lays on her back. Anna gives her a smile then turns around. Now Elsa is staring at Anna’s ginormous ass and mountain of a back. Then Anna gets on her knee’s.

“WAIT! ANNA NO!!!!”

Anna sits down, trapping Elsa. It was a weird feeling being squished. It was both hard to breath and exhilarating at the same time.

Then black.

The first thing Elsa saw when she woke up was Anna’s chest. Elsa was back to her normal size. Well normal for her. Elsa had realized it had been a dream. She sighs just as Anna wakes up.

“Oh Elsa, I had the best dream.” Anna says happily.

“Yeah me too.” Elsa says.

“I dreamed that you were tiny.”

Elsa’s eyes widen.

“And you sat on me?” Elsa asks. Now Anna looks at her.

“Did we have the same dream?”

“Thats creepy.” Elsa said.

“Were so watching Honey I shrunk the Kids before bed again.”

 

I know it’s dumb. Just wanted to do filler. Next chapter is my last and final chapter for this story. Years later with an Elsanna Family.


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. 
> 
> Eleven years later
> 
> Christmas Day

Christmas Day, 11 years later.

Elsa and Anna are sitting on their living room couch, cuddling up next to each other in blankets and holding mugs of hot chocolate. They look proudly at the blonde boy beneath them, opening his presents while wearing snowman pajamas.

Little Olaf Summers-Anderson.

He was Anna’s biological. They originally wanted to have a child from each of them but Elsa didn’t want to pass down her “curse” especially now that she shrunk even more now. She stood about 4”4.5 now, and not one hundred percent fine with her ten year old son who was two inches taller than her.

Anna herself had an unexpected growth spurt some years before. The doctors say it could have been the result of her pregnancy. But now Anna stood 6’8” (with each breast bigger than her partners head). So now Olaf had one mom that was a dwarf and the other who was a giant.

“Moms, when are Uncle Kristoff and Cousin Eva coming over?” Olaf asks, he really wanted to meet his new cousin.  
“Olaf sweetly you know it’s snowing like crazy outside.” Elsa reminded him.

Knock kock!

“Oh I think that’s them!” Anna said cheery.

Anna throws the blanket off and Elsa gets up from her lap. As soon as Anna stands she completely towers over her son and wife. Elsa never gets tired of staring at the red head goddess, especially since she now comes up to her belly button. Anna walks to the door swinging her Kim Kardashian hips side too side.

Elsa walks over to Olaf who stands up for her. Elsa helps comb his hair over, even though she had to tilt her head back while doing so.

“Now Olaf, what do we say to uncle Kristoff?” Elsa asks.  
“Did you get me a puppy!”  
“Olaf!” Elsa says sternly. Despite her size the tone sends a shiver down Olaf’s spine. It always does.  
“I’m sorry for Sven.”

Poor Sven had died a few months ago after being hit by a car. Ironically just after Olaf decided he wanted a dog.

“That’s my boy.”  
“Warm hug?”  
“Warm hug”

The mother and son embrace.

Anna opens the door (which they got enlarged for her convenience). She opens it and there is Kristoff carrying two large presents and covered head to toe in warm jackets. Next to him was Eva, holding their newborn son Christopher.

“Kristoff!” Anna says pulling the blond into a hug. Even Krostoff was small compared to her and she was barefoot, he had to get on his toes and Anna to slouch for him to get his chin over her shoulder.  
“Hey jumbo!”  
“Eva, always good too see you. Congratulations again.” Anna says.  
“Hey shrimp.” Eva calls to Elsa who is walking over as Olaf runs into his “uncles” arms.  
“Hey Cuz.”  
“Sorry about Sven uncle Kristoff.” Olaf says.  
“Yeah well, I’ll miss him kid. But I still got your auntie Eva. And our beautiful son. Wanna say hi to Christopher?”  
“Yes!” Olaf says excitedly.

Kristoff puts Olaf down and Eva gently hands him her baby.

“Olaf, sweetly, this is your cousin Christopher.”

Olaf takes the baby and smiles.

“Hi Chris, I’m Olaf.”

Anna and Elsa stand next to each other. Even though Anna is SO much bigger, Elsa wraps her arm around the love of her life’s waists. Anna looks down and smiles. Then she kneels down on one knee, wraps her arms around her wife, and pulls her into a giant kiss.

Just as the oven beeps.

“Oh the turkey is done!” Anna says raffling Elsa in one arm leading her into the kitchen.

Everyone else follows. Including Eva.

“Well good because I am starving.”

They all sat together and ate a delicious Christmas lunch. And they were all happy for the rest of their lives.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what your thinking, but I really wanted to have a Christmas ending. So I hope you enjoyed the final chapter.
> 
> Also, how many of you are interested in my other story where Elsa is fat?
> 
> It’s just a weird idea I had after finding one too many pics on the internet. Should I just take it down? Anyone who wants to get it from me is more than welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter-a month later. Heads up, won’t be updating for a long while.


End file.
